Memory of a Departure
by Ave-Gure
Summary: A small fic about how Yuki left the main house, and the argument between Yuki and Ayame


OOC: I do not own Fruits Basket, nor do I own Yuki or Ayame! ^-^;;;  
  
Violet eyes peered out from under ragged silver-black bangs, weary eyes that just stared blankly at the bag sitting on his bed. He knew who was coming towards the bedroom, he could tell from the light step. It wasn't like his mothers heavy shuffle when she was mad. This was a careful light almost flouncing step, not surprising the ten-year old-boy when the door was opened with flair. The young man there had long white hair; dressed in his high school uniform, and surprising to the young man...was the concern in his eyes. Sohma Ayame approached his dark haired brother slowly, putting a slender hand on the suitcase. "What are you doing, Yuki?" He asked softly, a frown on his elegant face.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Yuki demanded, pushing him away from the bag and gripping it to his chest in a protective manner. So much other items had been taken from him, this he would not allow to be taken. He needed it. He would not allow Ayame, who obviously didn't care take it! "I won't stay!" The boy cried, as Ayame seemed to realize what was going on, his golden eyes widening. "I won't stay with Akito, or you, or mom! You don't care! You don't care!"  
  
"Yuki..." Ayame murmured, taking a few steps towards his brother. In fact, he was partially repulsed, over the years he had grown so used to avoiding Yuki, that the sudden helping him scared him...made him want to run the other way.  
  
"No, you can't talk me out of it," Yuki growled, backing up towards his closet hugging the suitcase harder. "When did you ever like me? Ever?" He demanded. "You and mama hate me! So I'm leaving!" Tears were rolling down the boy's cheeks as he threw clothing into the bag while Ayame stood stunned, speechless.  
  
Hate him? No, Ayame didn't hate him. He didn't love his little brother; truly, he had no reason to that he could think of. But he didn't hate the boy, at times he was really intelligent, but needed comfort, something he couldn't give. Noone truly could, though the snake had seen his best friend, Shigure, comfort him from time to time. Why had Shigure done it, when he should have? Guilt started to ebb on the corner of Ayame's mind, and it was growing larger and larger as the moments went on.  
  
"You want to be in control," Yuki whispered. Ayame's eyes jerked up to Yuki who stood suitcase packed staring coldly at his brother. "You want to only acknowledge things that work out the way you want it to. You don't want to put the effort into fixing things; everything starts with you, and must end with you. Nothing else! Noone else can stretch, be what they are. You're locked in your own eternal suffering about mother not paying attention to you!" Ayame was shocked, one his brother was speaking more than he ever had around Ayame, and two he was right. The silence had let him observe things that Ayame hadn't noticed. Still, the arrogant teenager had no idea what to say, speechless at his brother's sudden explosion.  
  
"How..." He started, trailing off, looking up at Yuki. He was lost at this sudden guilt, at this realization. Taking a few steps forward, he reached out for Yuki, only to watch the boy jerk out from under his hand and run for the door. "How can I fix it? Honestly, Yuki! How can I make up for all that happened? It's impossible! I can't do it alone!"  
  
"I don't want to fix it," Yuki whispered back. "Because you're right. It can't be fixed. Because I won't help it. I don't want it to be, you deserve every bad feeling you have now. I went through hell, this is hell! This is a cage that I have to get out of before you, or mother engulf me!" The boy seemed to be having trouble breathing, his two hands gripped so tightly on the handle, the knuckles were turning white, narrow emotionless eyes watching Ayame's every move. "You deserve it all. Go, tell mother. Maybe she'll give you the attention you always wanted. Though it'll probably be with a fist, and don't say I didn't warn you." The boy turned, his common silence and calm nature suddenly washing over him again. The shouting had stopped, and Ayame suddenly had to wonder if that ever happened.  
  
"Give me the suitcase, I'll try to make it better," Ayame whispered, afraid to break the silence, one pale hand extended.  
  
"Leave me alone," Yuki whispered, in his usual quite tone. "I'm moving in with Shigure, he's asking permission with Akito. I'm going to go to a co- ed school!" The boy smiled, reaching to slide the door open. "Don't expect me to want to see you there. I never want to see you again." This was whispered with enough of a venomous touch that he shivered.  
  
"Fine," Ayame hissed back. He had had it, Yuki was speaking to him as if he hadn't been there the past few years, as if he had it the worst. If he only knew. "Just don't lie to Shigure about me! He's my best friend." Ayame turned his back on his brother with a soft 'swish' from his hair swaying at the movement. While the silence went on, and Yuki paused in hesitation, Ayame wished. He wanted to feel his brother walk forward and touch his arm, hear a suitcase being put down, anything. But instead, he heard a door slide open, shut, and the sound of footsteps heading away from him. Inwardly, he knew he wouldn't see Yuki again for quite awhile. Sighing he sunk, staring in a melancholy fashion towards the wall. He would make it better. Somehow he would! 


End file.
